


Come Back To Me

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with an Angsty Ending, Boys In Love, Caring Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Caring boyfriends, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Malec, Malec Trailer Season 3, One Shot, Short One Shot, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: Based on the scene in 'Malec's Sacrifice' where Alec says 'you're gonna make it back'. It MAY be angsty (not jinxing). Basically our boys having a lil talk before Magnus leaves for Edom.





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say other than that you are free to yell at me as much as you want.

“You’re gonna make it back,” said Alec.

It didn’t really sound like he was saying it though. There was a sort of pleading undertone as he uttered those words, his voice a little bolder than usual, as if _demanding_ an assurance rather than requesting one.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Magnus almost sounded cheerful, which only caused the Shadowhunter’s worry to soar through the roof. He cupped Alec’s face tenderly, like it was a sculpture made of sand that would break if he wasn’t careful enough.

Truth be told, Magnus wasn’t sure. Wasn’t sure whether he would return from Edom. Wasn’t sure what price he would have to pay Asmodeus to defeat Lilith. Wasn’t sure if he would ever see the love of his life again.

And just the very thought of not seeing his Alexander again was like having a seraph blade driven through his heart and shredded until even the pieces became nothing but dust that would mix with the cold air. Without Alec, he was nothing.

But he couldn’t let his lover see all this doubt, the pain, though part of him knew Alec was already seeing right through him. “I will come back to you, my love. I promise. I love you.” His eyes — now unglamoured — were shining, enhanced by the dim lights of Alec’s office.

The taller man only responded by tugging him closer and pressing their lips together briefly. “I love you too. Come back to me, Magnus Bane.”

The warlock smiled before opening a Portal. It glowed a fiery red and Alec could see bits of Edom — the birth place of demons with it’s endless stretch of red everywhere.

And then he was gone.

The love of his life was gone with a _whoosh_ as the Portal folded within itself and vanished.

Magnus was gone to a hellhole that no one had returned from.

Alec crumbled to the floor, sobbing, every part of him on the brink of destruction in agony to see Magnus return back to his arms safely and unharmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Worthy of a kudo or yelling at me over a microphone in the comments?


End file.
